What Goes Around Comes Around
by Esmerada007
Summary: Remake of season 1 of Vampire diaries with BTVS if the Salvatore Brothers parents were alive and they were Buffy/Angel from BTVS. Starts out in Season 1 Episode 3 of vampire diaries  Buffy and Angel are Damon and Stefan parents  .  No Vicki or Matt
1. Chapter 1

**Title; What goes around comes around- CH 1**

**Author; DreamInfinity0**

**Author Note; All Characters don't belong to me**

**Rating; PG comical, wackiness, angst,**

**Characters;**Stephen / Elena,** Damon, Bonnie, Caroline **

**Crossover- BTVS / Vampire diaries**

**Disclaimer; All characters don't belong to me.**

**Has been Beta**

**Summary;** Remake of season 1 of Vampire diaries with BTVS if the Salvatore Brothers parents were alive and they were Buffy/Angel from BTVS. Starts out in Season 1 Episode 3 of vampire diaries (Buffy and Angel are Damon and Stefan parents) . (No Vicki or Matt in this story) Complete remake of Season 1 Vampire diaries. Buffy /Angel - Elena/Stefan (Damon)

_Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile was saying "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." _

_I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through._

**Elena's POV**

Dear Diary,

Today I tried to be daring to face my fear, my suspension that something was odd about the Salvatore's that just moved here a day ago. I mostly had seen Stefan the younger brother at school staring at me constantly. Which kind of made me wander if there was something wrong with me, something on my clothes? I mean at times I would glance over and he would glance a smile towards me. Not a creepy one just a gentle smile. It kind of made me nervous at the beginning but after talking to him he seem very nice. Not to mention the cutest guy I ever met. How could I past up a chance like this?

Although myself conscious kept telling me to stay away like there was something different about him. Maybe it was those piercing oak green eyes that seem to penetrate my heart. His handsome face and that wavy and spiky brown hair that made me want to melt. Just thinking and talking about him made me want to see him again. He was like a magnetic pull on me and where ever he went I seemed to want to follow.

A month has passed since the first day I had seen him. And now we were slowly starting to date. He is the most perfect gentlemen I ever met. It seemed too perfect which made me wander is this boy really real. Am I really dating the cutest boy I ever seen or is this just one of my fantasies. If this was a dream I hope I never wake up from.

Everything was perfect except for him being mysterious and seems to be hiding stuff from me. That is not really normal right? First of all he seemed to be in total secrecy about everything. One was about his brother, Damon. He didn't seem to get along with his older brother much. He really didn't say why, and there's the fact his brother kind of scares me. When I first met Damon Salvatore he was the complete opposite of Stefan. He had dark brown to black hair and eyes that seem to penetrate your soul to the core. Just seeing him kind of frightens me but I couldn't deny the fact he is also cute. They were both very gorgeous men and I wandered for a moment if this was going to be a very bad and dangerous addiction

I felt like there was a dark secret they were hiding from me. Sounds silly right, maybe it's just my imagination running wild. I sighed and decided to take a deep breath and close my diary realizing I was suppose to meet Stefan at his house twenty minutes ago. It was nice for a change for him to actually invite me over to his house and it made me smile that we were getting closer in our relationship.

She closes the book and decides she better get going before Stefan calls her.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later I make it to the Safatore boarding house or what used to be? They now live here and to say the least the place is huge. It's a red brick mansion that stretches out over a hundred feet. Located outside of town where the area is surrounded by trees. The place was amazing and I couldn't imagine what it would be like to live here.<p>

A moment later of dazing at the house I walk up and reach up to knock on the door when it suddenly clicked open voluntary. I took a step back startled. I looked inside and didn't see anything.

"Stefan?" I called. I didn't' hear anyone so I stepped in slightly wandering why I was getting a bad feeling stepping into this house. It felt like I was walking into one of those scary hunted houses I always see on TV. But that's outrageous right? Ignoring that tingeing feeling I took another step and looked around. I noticed right away inside was beautiful just as the outside of the house was. It was filled with antique statues and wooden frames. There were tons of decorative collections all around the main living room. It felt like I was back in the 18th century.

I stepped faller in the living room as I noticed pictures hanged above the fire place. There was a large picture in the middle that had a blonde girl with green eyes wearing a beautiful white dress and there was a man besides her holding her closely that had dark brown, spiked hair and deep brown eyes. I looked at the picture again realizing that the man in the picture had the same dangerous dark features as Damon, while the lady in the picture had the same gentle eyes and striking feature as Stefan. I then wandered if this was Damon and Stefan parents. They sure had striking resemblance.

On the left there were pictures of a red hair woman and a man with dark brown hair with an eye patch. On the right there was an older man with glasses. I then looked to the next picture as it showed the same blonde lady and the handsome man beside her, holding two small infants. Startled I suddenly felt a cold breeze wiped threw me like before when I was at the cemetery. A chill went down my back as I turned to the right and jumped when the same black crow I seen days ago flew past my head. Startled I turned and looked at the bird that was sitting on top of one of the dining room chairs. The crow was staring at me and it was starting to disturb me that the bird was not leaving. I walked over to shoo it away when the bird suddenly took off and flew out the door before I could walk to it.

I took a deep breath and took a step back. I was about to turn around creep out when I bumped into a hard chest. Startled I screamed as a pair of hands suddenly grabbed my shoulders and turned me around quickly.

I stopped realizing it was only Stefan's older brother Damon. I took a sigh of relieve and glanced at him. He looked at me curiously and smirked with his charming smile. "Damon…what the hell you did that for?"

Damon chuckled. "Well I thought it was an intruder, didn't want someone stealing my possessions."

I rolled my eyes at him. "What possessions….your antiques." I walked away annoyed when he stepped in front of me looking calm. Gosh why did he have to be so damn annoying?

"Why are you sneaking into my house?" Damon said knowing he was the one that opened the door and tricked her. But she didn't need to know that.

"Your door was open and I…..was looking for Stefan." I replied suddenly embarrassed as his eyes suddenly roamed up and down my body. Annoyed again, I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"I'm sure you were." Damon said. He casually stepped closer towards me until he was standing an inch from me. He then gently leaned closer and smirked at my insecurity. "Or were you looking for me too." He winked.

"Now why would you think I came to see you?" I said annoying the cocky smirk on his face. I frowned and leaned back wandering what his deal was. Was he flirting with me? I don't know what happened between them but surely it couldn't have been that unforgivable since Damon seemed like a lovely but odd type of guy, not to mention handsome as well. Well maybe a little too friendly and creepy which made me wonder if I should trust him or not. I backed away and looked around. "Your house is amazing."

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon spoke standing there expecting her to say something when Stefan came down the stairs. I turned back and smiled. "Stefan." He seemed to not recognize me as he was glaring at his brother. It was odd and he seemed cold like he was warning him and cursing through his eyes.

Damon looked up and smirked at his younger brother's face. It was filled with hostile and it made him even grin more. "I scare you don't I." Damon said leaning closer to Elena.

"DAMON." Stephan yelled slightly irritated that he was scaring Elena. Too bad he couldn't' stay out of town, it would have been better he thought. Now he had to worry about his demented and irate brother trying to take or worse kill his girl friend. Not to mention to the poor people in this town also. He already killed two innocent people and he knew fighting with him didn't help. It only caused him to be more irritated. He just hopes he can find a way to stop Damon from doing what he's doing.

"I'm only teasing her brother. Don't get your pants in a brittle." Damon walked away and sat at the dining room chair. He lifted up his legs and placed them on the table smirking.

I ignore Damon as I walked to Stephan and noticed he was uneasy about something. "Stephan are you ok?" I asked noticing his eyes were getting darker. He turned away and rubbed his eyes.

Damon smirked. "Oh don't worry about him. He just gets a little jealous."

"I do not." Stephan replied turning to his older brother and turned back to his girl friend with a smile. "I'm fine; I just woke… from a nap." Stephan said knowing actually he just came back from hunting.

Damon snorted. "Must have been a fast one."

Stephan glared at Damon once again and turned back to see Elena look at him curiously. He then watched her glance over at his family pictures near the fire place. Elena smiled back at and walked over to the fireplace. "You have a beautiful house?" She spoke looking at the family picture on the wall again.

"Thanks." Stephan said. Elena then looked over to see the same blonde hair girl hold a two year boy in her arms as he held a stuff bear in his right hand. Elena smiled. "Is this you?"

Stephan stood beside her and smiled. "Yes that's me and my mother, "Elizabeth."

"Oh you're so cute." Elena said noticing another picture beside his. It had a three year old boy and he was cuddled next to his father's chest. "That must be you Damon."

Damon walked by and rolled his eyes irritated that his baby picture was out on display. If it wasn't for his parents he would have taken that picture down long time ago. But it does get the girls to think he's cuter. Maybe that's why it's still left up there. "Yes it's me, still attractive just like today." He winked at her.

Elena leaned towards Stephan and whispered. "Your brother is very blunt person."

Stephan smiled agreeing with her knowing if she knew how he really acts she would be running far away. But he will tell her the truth in time. Besides that how was he going to tell the truth that he and his brother wasn't even human, that they were vampires.

Damon laughed at what she said. If only she knew he could hear her. He walked behind her and whispered. "I'm Very Blunt."

Elena jumped and turned around, giving him an annoying glare. "Do you know how annoying you are?"

"Well Duh that's why everybody loves me…isn't that right little brother." He replied wrapping an arm around his brother's neck.

Stephan sighed annoyed. "Is there somewhere you need to be?" he asked really hoping his brother would leave so he could have Elena and the house to their self.

"Now why would I do that….I have to get the place tidy up for our dear parents visit." Damon smirked at the expression his brother made. "You didn't know did you?"

Stephan glared at his brother hard. If only he knew how much he wanted to choke Damon right now. He knew he did that on purpose so Elena could meet their parents. The only problem was she couldn't meet their parents because they don't' age and they look the same as they did on the pictures hanging around the mansion. He rolled his eyes and stared back at his brother. "When are they coming?"

"Two weeks. It should be interesting." Damon replied with a smirk.

"What's wrong with your parents coming?" Elena asked noticing the tension in Stephen eyes.

"Nothing wrong I just wished I knew earlier." Stephan replied.

"Oh, don't be silly. Elena' is welcome to help us. I could even break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon teased.

Elena noticed that Stephan was about to lose it and she wandered if she should come back later. "How about I'll talk to you later, I have something to do anyways." She spoke feeling like she really shouldn't interfere in their personal business.

"I'm sorry Elena; I just have a lot on my mind." Stefan said.

"No it's fine, I'll see tomorrow then. " Elena said and walked outside until she was clear from the argument waiting to happen. It still made her wander why Stephan was mad at his brother. Maybe it was nothing.

* * *

><p>"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today?" Damon spoke.<p>

Stefan moved towards him. "Someone had to clean up your mess. Not to mention what you are going to do when our parents come by and find out you've been killing again."

"I didn't kill those people. Some big mountain lion did." Damon spoke.

Stephan glared at him with his arms crossed knowing he was lying. He killed two innocent people because he couldn't control his urges to go on a rampage once again.

"Fine, fine you got me, were you successful? Did you cover up the dirty deed I did?" Damon spoke loving to tease his brother.

"If you feed properly, none of this would have happened." Stephan replied.

"Ya, ya well some of us like being a vampire besides it's not like I actually listen to our parents anyways." Damon spoke.

"True, but father could lock you in the Dungeon again." Stephan spoke remembering five years ago when they were here with his father and mother decided it was best to lock him up for his own safety and everyone else. His aunt Willow Rosenberg even helped to calm him and stop his evil intentions. Although it didn't last long for Damon, he went back to his old ways eventually and he had kept it hidden from his parents until now.

"I'll be in my room if you need me...Brother "He spoke turning and walking away as he whistled.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's POV<strong>

Dear Diary

I knew from the moment that I first laid eyes on Elena that I had to meet her. She was the most beautiful girl I ever met. I knew also that meeting her from the first day in school that I might endanger her life. And I was right. Damon my demented and treacherous brother had to come to Mystic falls and follow the one girl that I wanted. I knew that was the chance I was taking but I couldn't help it. I wanted her, needed to know her.

For the past week I have gotten closer to her and we started to date. She was perfect and nothing like my past girlfriend except for they looked identical. I'm not sure how it's possible but I knew once I got to talk to her she was nothing like Katherine. Katherine was Bossy, selfish, mean and only thinking about herself while Elena was the complete opposite. She is unselfish, nice, and considerate and only thinking about others then herself. She was perfect in every way possible.

My brother on the other hand was like Katherine a lot but he was relied on emotions more than anything else. He wasn't like this when he was human. He was comical, funny, arrogant and had a habit of getting into trouble. When we were turned by our father his emotions were twice as strong. The worst thing was when he gets mad he gets even which turns out to be a disaster.

Now he was here in Mystic falls and living with him at their old family's house. He wasn't sure why he came here first then he soon figured out why. He was here for Elena and his brother wanted her just as much as he wanted to. He knew that was the only reason he was here.

What else did he want? Maybe he wanted me to snap from the temptation to drain Elena. Or to attack him in a rage, then get the better of me and kill him. He knew that would never happen. He already was falling for her and he had no intention of hurting her or anyone. He had control at least which made him worry more for Elena because Damon had no control at all.

The only thing I kept wandering was how I was going to stop Damon from losing control. He already killed three people and he couldn't stop him. Damon had more power than him because he drank human blood which he only drank Animal. He was his brother and he had no intention of kill him. He just wanted him to stop and be like it uses to be…a family.

But he knew that was probably impossible now.

* * *

><p>"What have you got against Stefan? " Elena asked for the second time to her best friend Bonnie.<p>

"I don't have anything against him. I touched his hand and I had a bad feeling."

"Is that all? Bonnie!" Elena said.

"It was scary. It felt like… "

"Felt like what?" Elena asked.

"It's nothing really." Bonnie replied not wanting to tell her friend that her boyfriend felt like death. That was too weird. "I'll meet you after class ok."

I watched her leave as I wandered why didn't she told me the rest. Was it really that bad? I started to walk forward when I bumped into a familiar chest. I looked up and smiled. "Stefan." I wrap my arms around his neck.

"How as class?"

"It was good…you?" Stefan spoke.

"It was boring as usual which reminds me I want you to come to dinner at my house in 20 hours. Just you, me and Bonnie. "I spoke

Stefan grins and was glad it wasn't at his house with Damon. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Damon smiles as he picks up his brother diary and starts reading. "Gosh why is he so poetic? Stefan must have rubbed that crap off of Uncle Spike." I chuckled remembering uncle Spike. He's always teasing and pissing off his father, which was fine with him because he thought it was funny. I remember this one time when I just turned 16 and was still human. It was the most fun he ever had in his life.<p>

_Damon blinked at their surroundings confused, and then quickly realized where they were. Spike always teased him without Angel around. "Where the hell am I?"_

"_You're at a bloody bar. You have been at a bar before, right?" Spike asked wandering if the kid can hold his liquor. This could be fun especially to see the look on Angel's face. _

"_Fine by me, but I better not get told on." Damon spoke_

_"Take a load off, no one's telling your parents…too bloody protective if you ask me," the blond vamp slamming a palm on bar. "HEY! IS there any bloody SERVICE around here? I'm not getting any younger or older for that matter! For all we know we might be dead in two weeks."_

_Damon snickered "_

_"You know kid your big loaf daddy has no right to tell you what to do. If you hanged out with me any longer. You have a lot more fun in the future." Spike said._

_Damon shrugged his shoulder. "Fine by mean, being home is a bore anyways."_

"_That's the spirit." Spike turned toward the Barkeeper. "Valqua, on the rocks," Spike told him loudly. _

_Damon picked up the drink and gulped it down quickly in less than a second. Even Spike seemed amazed and surprised that he drank it down that quick._

_He ordered another and another until he reached his tenth drink. "How the bloody HELL you're not drunk yet? I've bought you ten glasses of pure Valqua!" he complained, slightly slurring. "You don't even look tipsy!" Damon just shrugged climbing off the stool. "Maybe I'm better at this then you." He replied slurring a bit._

_Spike watched him walk into some man and spilled his drink. "Do you need glasses or something?" Damon spoke trying to pushing the man away._

"_What the hell you said boy?" the man said._

_Damon chuckled. "You heard what I say pig boy." _

_Spike watched as this caused the cursing and then the man punching Damon causing him a black eye. He watched as Damon then punched the man back and barf on someone's shoes. Lastly it also caused the whole bar to break out into a bar fight. _

Damon chuckled loudly at the time he was human and had his first bar fight. Those were the days.

"Damon what are you doing." Stefan replied crossing his arms as he wandered why Damon was in his room and reading his diary.

"Brother! Just reminiscing about Uncle Spike and the time he took me to my first bar. I can still remember dad's face when I came in drunk. It was the most fun I had when I was younger.

"Yes and I remember you put one man in a Coma." Stefan said annoyed.

Damon rolled his eyes. "The biker had it coming."

"What are you doing here? "Stefan asked.

"I'd like to apologize, I thought I did my examination of conscience and I will like it restarted. We must put the past behind us once and for all, you're my little brother and if what you want it to lead normal lives of humans. Maybe I can blend in; try to suppress my nature immortal creature. Maybe we can do both." Damon holds it the laugh in until he can't any longer and burst out with a chuckle."

"You know we can have that kind of relationship." Stefan spoke.

"Of course not. Besides I saw Elena today and can see why you're smitten over her. She looks just like Katherine and that we once again have agenda.

"You do but I don't. I'm not playing your games Damon." Stefan spoke.

"Fine, whatever, I have somewhere to be anyways."

Stefan closed his diary and watched his brother leave. There was just something about his motives that set him off.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure what it means. I'm like obsessed with three numbers, It's still the same, 8, 14 and 22. So, confess its weird right." Bonnie said.<p>

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena spoke.

"Maybe it's because my grandmother was a witch. Maybe I'm a witch." Bonnie said.

Elena smiles not sure what to think. "Oh, where the silverware stashed his salad? "

Bonnie smirked "Drawer in the middle on your left."

Elena opened the drawer, cutlery are here. "You're came hundreds of times in that kitchen, it proves nothing."

"Sure." Bonnie says.

There is a knock at the door. Elena smiles and walks to the living room and open the door. "Stefan. Please come in."

Stefan smiles closes the door goes to the dining room. They all sat down and didn't spoke until Elena brought up something. "Oh Bonne's ancestors were witches and I think its pretty cool."

"Cool is not the word I used." Bonnie spoke.

"Well it's very interesting. I'm not locked on the subject but I know that a whole community of Druid Celtic moved here in the 1800s." Stefan spoke

"My family is from Salem." Bonnie spoke.

"Really? It was the witches of Salem?" Stefan said.

"Yes."

"I also find it cool." He spoke.

"Oh yeah, why" bonnie said trying not to sound bored.

"The witches of Salem were remarkable people, more specifically; they were models of independence and nonconformity. And I have an Aunt that's a witch. She's not from Salem but she's very skilled at what she does." Stefan spoke remember when one time when His aunt Willow slicked threw a demon just by staring at it. She was very powerful and wandered if she ever met Bonnie they might become friends.

Bonnie smiled a little. "Really…what type of magic can she do?" Now Elena was interested.

"She can do just about anything with her powers." He spoke.

Bonne's eyes widened. "Anything."

"Pretty much." Stefan spoke.

Just then the door rang. "I wonder who it is." Elena gets up and goes to open. It's Carolina and Damon. "Surprise! Bonnie said that you were doing a dinner, so we bring the dessert "

"I hope you do not see any disadvantage." He smirked widely. Caroline enters and gives the cake to Elena. Stefan arrives and see's Damon standing outside the door.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Uh, waiting for Elena to invite me to enter."

Elena: "C'mon" ...

"No, no, no, no, no! He cannot uh ... he cannot stay. We need to leave." Stefan said panicking. If they invited him in he could come in and do whatever he wants. He could hurt Elena. There was no way he was letting that happened.

"Come on Damon, you just got here. What are you waiting for?" Caroline spoke.

"That's nothing, you can enter come on." Elena said.

Damon smiles and looks between Stefan then back at Elena as he steps into the house. "You have a beautiful house Elena."

"Thank you." Elena said.

Stefan followed him and held in the attempt to grab him and toss him out. Now he was worried. How was he going to protect her when Damon can enter her house anytime?

"Well its good news for you, you should go for it." Caroline says.

"You cannot sit around waiting for life to come to you, you got to go and get it. That's my motto brother." Damon spoke.

Yeah, Elena was less lucky today but that's because you got missed the summer internship. How you'll learn all the combos in time?" Caroline said.

"I will work with it and help her." Bonnie says

"You do not really have the profile of the cheerleader." Damon spoke.

"Yes but that's because her parents died.. and I say that obviously with sensitively." Caroline spoke realizing that was a little harsh.

"I feel sorry Elena; I know what it's like to lose her parents. Stefan and I actually saw almost all the people who really cared for us die." Damon spoke.

"You do not have to talk about that now." Stefan said not happy at all.

"You know what Stefan, you're right. If there's one thing I want to avoid is that we come here to talk about the one we lost." Damon spoke.

**Later on that day.**

Damon is helping out Elena In the kitchen. "I like you very much, you're a girl who has humor and you get to make Stefan smile, something I had not seen in ages..Since his last girl friend died."

"Girlfriend?" She asked.

"Oh you didn't have the ex talk yet." He spoke with a smile.

She shook her head.

"Well, her name was Katherine. We cared about her a lot. It changed our whole life when she died." Damon spoke. "He never really had gotten over her until he met you."

"She died how?" She asked curiously.

"In a fire, a tragic fire. Sometimes I feel like it was yesterday." Damon spoke.

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful, like you but stubborn.. It was also complicated but she was selfish, but sometimes she was downright nasty, sexy and seductive." He spoke.

Elena's eyes lit up at that comment. "So which of you went out with her first?"

Damon gives her a small smile. "Asks Stefan, his answer will surely be different from mine."

Elena was about to ask something else when Bonnie enters the kitchen "Need a hand?"

"Yeah, why not?" Elena spoke watching her friend walk in while Damon left walking into he living room.

* * *

><p>Stefan notices Caroline scarf and wanders why she is wearing it in this type of weather. "I really like scarf."<p>

"I just bought it." Caroline spoke.

"Can I see it up close? Can you remove it?" Stefan spoke.

Caroline shakes her head.

"Are you sick?" He asked.

"Uh, I do not really know why but I cannot remove it." She spoke just as Damon walked in. "Oh the conspirators, what are you talking about?"

"I told Caroline that I liked her scarf." Stefan spoke knowing why she was wearing now. Damon was probably feeding on her and hypnotized her to not say anything.

"Well then tell Caroline, the girls are doing the dishes, you want to go see if you can help?" He spoke. He hypnotizes her again. "Go see if Elena and Bonnie need you in the kitchen."

"Uh, you know what? I'll see if Elena and Bonnie need me in the kitchen." Caroline walks away into the kitchen.

Damon smiles and watches her leave as he turns to his brother. "Don't be ruining my plans baby brother."

"Caroline is a whole person is not a puppet, it is not at your disposal for your pleasure or to offer you her blood whenever you feel like." Stefan spoke slightly mad and irritated that his brother was doing this.

"But she is like my other victims, they are what I want them to be ready to satisfy my every desire, and you know you can't stop me so why argue." Damon spoke.

"Okay, you've got what you wanted. Caroline you used, you've approached Elena, you can be proud of you. Now you'll leave this house." Stefan said really wanting to punch him now.

"No problem. Anyway, I was invited so I'll be back tomorrow evening and the following evening and I will do everything I sing with your little cheerleader with no restrictions because for me this is normal behavior, you know?" Damon spoke leaning in so he knew his brother met business.

A few minutes later Damon left and Stefan let an out a sight of relieve.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Elena is on the bed sitting beside Stefan. "You know your brother is not as evil as you think." She spoke.<p>

Stefan puts his finger to his mouth. They kiss, lie on the bed. She takes off her shirt. Stefan removes his. And when she opens her eyes it's Damon in his place. Elena quickly woke up with a start and rises. Her heart is beating fast and when she looks to the left by her window the same black crow she seen earlier just flew out her window.

Startled she gets up and closes the window. She swore she closed her window last night maybe she forgot.

The next day Elena just got to school when she seen Stefan walked towards her. "Wow, I like you in your jersey, you're sexy."

He smiles breathily. "I hope you will not find it too early or even downright bizarre. Whatever it is, I wanted to offer you this." He hands her the small box and opened it. Elena takes the necklace that is in the box.

"I cannot believe it Stefan, it's beautiful." Elena spoke looking at the necklace he gave her.

"I have this medallion for ages and I never wanted to offer it to anyone until today. It brings good luck to whoever wears it."

"Is that roses." She smelled. "Yes." He spoke hoping she would wear it. He placed Vervain in it that suppose to keep her from being compiled by any vampires like his brother.

"I love it." She spoke.

Stefan attaches the hook and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in class."

Later that night Elena decided to talk to Bonnie. She was still wandering about what the vision she had of Stefan. After the dream she had, it freaked her out. There was something disturbing going on because she did not like Damon in a romantic way. Then why did she dream about him. It didn't make sense.

"The other day what you saw when you touched Stefan's hand you had a kind of flash."

"Forget the story, I'm completely in love from your little dinner." Bonnie said. Especially since he has an aunt that's a witch. I would love to meet her.

"Ya it's kind of cool i wander why he never mentioned it. She wandered. "Anyways, I want to know what was the vision you seen?" Elena asked.

"It was not as clear a vision. In fact when you think it's like the numbers that I mentioned, those who obsess on 8, 14 and 22." Bonnie spoke.

"And…"

"Except with Stefan was even stranger. I felt a cold wave that swept over me and I .." Bonnie stopped not sure if she should say.

"And."

"It was death or at least it was death as I imagine." Bonnie spoke.

Elena didn't' know what to think now. Death. What does that mean? Was something bad going to happen to Stefan? No that's crazy right.

"You should forget I said anything." Bonnie said.

"No it's fine…it probably doesn't mean anything." Elena said.

* * *

><p>Elena goes to her car, opens the door and grabs her bag. She turns around to see Damon standing there. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Uh I'm trying to avoid Carolina."

"Why are you doing this?" Elena said.

"Well, she talks too much and it starts to get drunk." He spoke.

"Yeah, she's like that but you just need to get to know her." Elena said.

"Well, I am not with her until the end of my days, it would make me crazy."

"Caroline deep flaws but I admit we are friends since first grade and her friendship means a lot to me." Elena spoke surprised by this sudden turn to Damon.

"Message received; pardon me if I was uncomfortable. I do not want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Of course if it's obvious if you had not put in as much trouble hearing every word you have spoken." Elena spoke suddenly realizing why Stephan did not have a good relationship with his brother.

"You're right, I'm not clear in my intentions but you no longer." He spoke.

"Really?" She spoke slightly annoyed.

Damon took a step forward. "I felt it, you're crazy for me. I'll destabilizes, you feel attracted to me, I occupy all your thoughts even when you want it and I'm willing to bet you've ever dreamed of me." He smiles and tries to hypnotize her. "And now you're dying to kiss me."

He grins leaning for a kill when her hand suddenly slaps him hard on the face. "No, but you're crazy! I do not know how pathetic little game you want but it will lead Stefan without me and I do not know what you accuse one another but to make things clear, I'm not Katherine !" She walked in knowing not that Damon was nothing but an arrogant ass.

Surprised Damon watched her walked away and cursed at his brother. He must have gotten Vervain. Damn him.

* * *

><p>Damon walks toward Stefan as he notices the area is clear. "So there it is too cute, Stefan returned to the team and he got a pal."<p>

"Not tonight, I have no time to play your games." Stefan spoke.

"You've been good with Elena. Let me guess, Ver.- vein. I must admit I was surprised on the spot. It felt like an eternity that we had not stood my powers. Where'd you get that?" Damon spoke.

"That's not important?" Stefan spoke.

"Actually I might as well allure to the old or else simply bleed her to death." Damon spoke.

"You won't, because somewhere inside you, you have feelings for her. I was afraid to ever find in you the slightest trace of humanity, I am afraid that you actually become this monster that you pretend to be when you're with me." Stefan spoke. "I know it's there."

"Who is pretending here?" Damon spoke.

"Then kill me…You can't do it." Stefan spoke.

"Well ... I confess that I do feel like it." Damon spoke tempting him.

"No, wrong. You have tried hundreds of times if you had wanted me death I would already be dead. You're back to haunt me back then that Twenty years have passed. Katherine is Dead? And you hate me now because you loved her and if you continue to let me pay it was because you loved her forever and that, my brother is your measure of humanity." Stefan spoke.

Damon growled ready to pounce on him when the door opens revealing the coach for the football team. "You want me to see the humanity? Look carefully." Damon spoke and jumped on the coach sinking his teeth in his neck.

"NO!" Stefan spoke.

Damon drops the dead coach and stares at his brother. "Anyone, anytime, anywhere."

Stefan is shocked. He couldn't believe his brother killed an innocent man. He thought he had at least he had some humanity left in him. But he was Animal. His eyes were black, mouth covered with blood. He couldn't believe it.

Stefan watches him walk away and when his brother is gone he pulls out his phone. He knows this is the only other option was this. He looks in his contacts and presses Home. It was time to end this even if it met losing Elena.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later the coaches body was found and near the scene.<p>

Bonnie is terrified by the sight she see's. She looks on the building which has a number 8, number 14 on the license plate of the police car and number 22 on the ground. Her body shakes in fear, tears streaming down her face. All this time she thought she was seeing things and that she wasn't actually a witch but she wasn't. The vision she had a couple days ago came true.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan POV<strong>

"I thought there was hope; I believed that within himself Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong, Damon has lost all humanity. He no longer knows what is good or what love is. He only feels hate and resentment. I just hope that maybe it's not too late for him.

* * *

><p>That night Damon is standing by Elena's bed. He stars down and for so reason he can't do what he told his brother he was going to do. He couldn't kill her, couldn't turn her. She was beautiful like a swan and to kill something like that would kill what was left of his humanity. He couldn't do it. He gently touches her face and closes his eyes. I can't…damn it. He opens his eyes holding the emotions running through mind as he walks to the window. He glances back at her one last time as he jumps out her window standing swiftly heading to the one place he can relax again…home.<p>

When he gets home He's surprised that he sees's Stefan sitting there waiting for him. "What are you doing up this late little brother."

Stefan stares at him "Just waiting for you."

"If this is going to be one of those talks again…I'm not in the mood." Damon turns to head to his room when something sharp sticks him back. "What the hell." He pulls it out which looks like a needle. He drops it just as he turns around prepared to give his brother a lesson. His eyes widens when he realized it was not his brother that stabbed him. The person standing before him was his father.

"Sorry son, it's for your own good." Angel replied gently catching his oldest son before he fell to the floor.

He hated to do this but he had too. As soon as he got the call from his youngest son Stefan he knew he had to do something. Four missing people were already dead because of his son. He couldn't let this go on anymore.

He looked up in the eyes of his youngest son as a plead to help him. "Were help him…I promise.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ok this is a new story and please tell me what you think. If you like Buffy and Vampire diaries you should love this. Angel Buffy will be on the chapter. Including Spike. I'm not sure when I'll bring the other member in to the story. **

**Don't get confused with the Buffy time line it's not set by This story. It's set in the vampire diaries time line and to let the readers know I'm only doing a remake of season 1. I will not be doing any more because I have so much writing to catch up on that I won't have time. If I have enough reviews I'll finish this but it's up to the readers. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Title; What goes around comes around**

**Rating**; PG comical, wackiness, angst,

**Characters**; Damon Stephen / Elena, Bonnie, Caroline ( Mentions BTVS characters.

**Crossover- BTVS / Vampire diaries**

**Disclaimer; **All characters don't belong to me.

Summary; Remake of season 1 of Vampire diaries with BTVS if the Salvatore Brothers parents were alive and they were Buffy/Angel from BTVS. Starts out in Season 1 Episode 3 of vampire diaries (Buffy and Angel are Damon and Stephen parents) Katherine was human and a slayer in this story. (No Vicki or Matt in this story) Remake of Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Damon is in the dungeon drugged with vervain around him. He's lying on a cot in the far corner of the room. Nearby was Angel stood there glaring at his oldest son.<p>

Damon wakes up not very happy when he sees his father.

"Well if it isn't my father…or is it Angelus?" he teased.

Angel scowled. "Don't, you're in enough trouble as it is."

"Really, and what does Mother say about this." Damon mumbled. His smirks when his father doesn't say anything. "She doesn't know. Oh this should be fun when she comes and kicks your ass."

Angel glares at him then grabs him by collar. "Why are you doing this? You have people who love you, and you go…"

"You know what this is about…you turned us into bloody vampires," Damon shouted pushing him away.

"You were dying; I couldn't let my only children or your mother die. I couldn't do it." Angel said holding up his son until he slid down the wall.

"Well pap's you certainly didn't' left us with any choice, did you?" Damon scowled.

"You would have been alive if you didn't go after Katherine," Angel scolded.

"Don't, it wasn't her fault, she became a slayer." Damon hissed.

"No, it wasn't but that' all behind us now. The war is over," Angel said.

"Unlikely, unless your evil side makes an appearance, which I would love to see," Damon joked.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" He glared at his son.

"It means Angelus was a hell of a lot more fun then you, maybe he's my real father.'

"You know that's not true and who told you that?" Angel asked.

"Spike, who else."

Angel frowned. He'll have to have a little chat with spike. "What am I going to do with you?"

Damon smirked. "You could release me and let me live my life."

"So you can kill again," Angel said.

"Well you can always think of another hobby for me."

"Really, like what?" Angel crossed his arm.

"House party, strippers, causing riots…

"Stop…" Angel glared at him.

"What? You asked," Damon said.

Angel sighed and turned as the door opened.

"What brings you here little brother? More misery," Damon smirks.

Stefan sighs. "I see he's still hasn't changed his attitude."

"Oh please, my attitude is just fine you broody pounce." Damon staggered against the cot to stay awake.

Angel stood up. "I might have an idea."

"Really do tell me what it is, this time." Damon said.

Angel ignores him and shuts the door with Stefan beside him.

"What is the plan father?" Stefan ask

"I have a way that might help. However, I'm going to need Willow's help," Angel said.

"Really great and while you're at it bring Spike," yelled Damon.

Stefan sighs. "What can Aunt Willow do?"

"Come on." Angel smirks as they walked into the living room.

Stefan follows and smirks when he sees his mother standing there. She didn't look a day over thirty. "Mom."

Buffy ran over and gave him a hug. "I missed you, son"

Angel smiled and watched. He missed his family being together like this.

Stefan smiled. "I missed you too."

She pulled back and looked around. "Where's Damon?" She glared at Angel as he tried to hide the look, but she could tell when he broods.

"In the dungeon," Angel whispered.

"What?' Buffy glared at him and pointed a finger. "Why would our son be in the…"

Angel shook his head. "Buffy."

Buffy knew that look. "What did he do this time?"

Stefan kept his mouth shut as he sat on the couch. Angel handed her the daily newspaper of Mystic falls. Buffy took it and looked it over.

"He killed four people Buffy." Angel sighed and sat down beside Stefan. "We need to do something."

"Like what? Put him in jail, which will be a field day when he can have an, all you can eat buffet," Buffy joked.

Stefan chuckled. "Wow mom, that's the first time I heard you make a joke."

Buffy shrugged. "That's for spending too much time with Xander."

"I have an idea, but we need Willow." Angel said.

"Willow? Why do I get a feeling that I'm not going to like this idea," Buffy said.

"I…think your love the idea," Angel smiled.

Buffy placed her hands on her hips. "Really, do tell."

"Why don't we go outside so Damon doesn't hear?"

Buffy followed and had a bad feeling, she wasn't going to like this idea."

* * *

><p>Damon staggered against the wall trying to listen, but it was no use. He was weak and could hardly stand up. Not to mention he could barely hear. "Goddamn it."<p>

How could Willow help him? Yes, she was a powerful witch but that didn't mean a thing.

His mind wandered of the possibilities.

* * *

><p>Stefan was a mystery. He had the perfect smile and eyes that screamed but there was something he wasn't telling her. Sure he fitted for the bad-boy profile; his older brother had danger written all over him even more so. He was full of dark secrets, which made her even more than curious. She wanted to know him, wanted to know everything about him. She shouldn't be interested, her brain was telling her to stay away but another part was telling her to keep digging and find out what he was hiding.<p>

Since the day she met Stefan, she felt like she had hope, that she had a purpose in life again since the day her parents died.

Life was definitely looking up now.

She closed her diary and placed it on her bedroom stand. She stood up, got a quick shower and got dressed. It was a weekend so there was no school. She grabbed her handbag and opened the door and down the steps.

Her brother's laughter filled the air. She peeked in the kitchen to notice her aunt pie in her hair. Aunt Jenny didn't seem pleased.

"Jeremy you are going to be so grounded." Jenna said.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to tease you," Jeremy smiled.

Elena shook her head and smirked. "I'm heading out Jenna."

"Ok, don't be gone too late," Jenna said.

Elena opened the door to find Bonnie, her best friend, standing there. She didn't look too happy.

"Bonnie what is wrong?" Elena asked.

"Do you remember the numbers, I mention to you and the vision I had. It happened Elena. The football coach died last night," Bonnie said.

"What?" Elena gently took her arm and led her to the couch. "How?"

"They said he was mauled by an animal," Bonnie said.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this happened at our school," Elena said.

"I can't believe that the numbers I kept seeing in my dreams came true." Bonnie said. What does this mean?"

"Whatever it is Bonnie were get thought this." Elena said.

Bonnie sighed. "I know."

"Come one lets go shopping, maybe that will cheer you up." Elena said.

Bonnie smiled and couldn't pass up the chance for shopping. "Okay."

An hour and a half later, Elena was back from shopping and on her way to Stefan's house. She promised him she would be there. Besides she was curious why he didn't want her to be there when his parents would be there.

* * *

><p>Stefan sighed as his hair was suddenly tussled. He glared up annoyed. "Spike."<p>

"I can't believe you grown up so fast, just like the pounce," Spike smirked.

"I guess I could blame him for my good looks and broody ways," Stefan joked.

Spike chuckled slapping him on the back. "I would say you got your good looks from your mother, you don't want your father to let it get to his big head now would we."

Stefan chuckled.

Angel stood in living room and glared at Spike. "Spike what are you doing here?"

Spike stared at him and couldn't help to tease the pouf. "Willow invited me. Why? You're scared I'll get into Buffy's pants."

Angel growled his face shifting.

Oh shit. Stefan moved away from the couch and knew there was going to be fight. Every time Spike came he seemed to piss off his father more. "Spike."

"Keep your bloody pants on Angel. It was a joke. Besides…it's not like we didn't share… at one time."

"Spike I don't think my son wants' to hear this," Angel growled.

Stefan's eyes widen, and he wasn't even going to ask.

Spike chuckled when he seen Stefan's face. "Oh don't worry Stefey that was a long time ago before you were even born. I could tell you stories that could make you bloody blush for days."

"Spike, stop it." Angel replied.

"Fine, fine." Spike sat on the couch, lifted up his feet and looked up to see Buffy come in. She was wearing a cute yellow dress that reached below her waist. It fitted her flawless showing her perfect curves in every way. "Hello slayer."

Buffy turned. "Spike, are you behaving yourself?"

"Of course." Spike smiled. "How's my favorite nephew, still as bad as ever?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Unfurtunaly, he killed four people."

"Really just four in a week," Spike teased.

Buffy tossed a stake at him, which stabbed him in the leg.

"Bloody hell slayer…I was just joking," Spike scowled pulling the stake out of his leg.

"Well this is not a joke Spike," Buffy hissed. "This is my son were talking about."

"Meow, someone is not nice today. Did you get any today?" Spike said.

Angel looked up about to toss him out when Buffy jumped on Spike, holding a stake near his chest. Angel walked near and smiled at her.

Stefan wasn't amused, and it made him wonder if there was something going on between his parents and his uncle. Oh god that didn't even sound right. That sound….like Like something he didn't even want to think about.

"Bloody hell slayer, get off unless you want to…

"I will put this stake where the sun don't' shine if you say another word," Buffy replied angry.

"Fine, I'll behave." Spike smiled and glared at his chest, which earned him a slap across his face. "Hay."

Buffy was already up and grabbing Angel's hand. "Could you help me in the kitchen?"

"Um sure." Angel followed.

Spike glared annoyed. "Don't break anything and don't do anything I wouldn't do," He teased.

"Spike, stop you're going to scar me for life." Stefan walked away as Spike laughed at him. He couldn't wait until Willow got here and did this damn spell so Spike can leave.

He went to the dungeon, and Spike had to follow him. Stefan turned around and placed a hand on Spike's chest to stop him. "Spike, I know you're my uncle but don't even think about busting Damon out of here…I mean it." Stefan said.

Spike smirked. "Why would I do that, I'm more interested what Willow's going to do when she gets here."

Stefan sighed and opened the door. Damon was in the corner, pale and looked sick. Must be the vervain.

"You look like hell," Spike said.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately Billy idol," Damon joked.

Spike scowled. "You certainly haven't."

"Guys stop." Stefan looked at them annoyed then tossed one bag of blood to Damon.

"Where did you get this from…a poor rabbit?" Damon asked.

Spike chuckled.

Stefan crossed his arms and glared at him. "Some of us only kill animals to survive not humans."

Damon shrugged his shoulder. "Their all the same to me."

Since you are both amused, I'll let you watch him Spike. I have a guest," Stefan said.

"Oh that's right...Elena supposes to come over. I wonder how that works out when she finds out your parents are like ten years older than you. I guess you're have to tell her our parents conceived us at the age of ten. Do you think she'll buy it?" Damon teased.

"Really, you have a girlfriend coming. Does she have blonde hair?" Spike asked.

Stefan stared at him annoyed. "No Spike, she's brunette."

"Brunette, well you're certainly not like the pounce unless you want to count Cordelia. That was a waste. And let's not forget Darla, that bitch was nasty," Spike scowled.

"Do you remember Katherine?" Damon said.

"Damon." Stefan scowled.

"I remember her…kind of reminds me of Darla but not as wicked." Spike asked. "What?"

"Well this is her twin," Damon smirked.

"Bloody hell no way….you two are doomed for sure," Spikes chuckled.

Stefan walked out and ignored them. When he walked into the living room, the door bell rang. That was probably Elena. He quickly opened the door and smiled. "Elena."

"Stefan, it's good to see you again," She smiled.

"You too, you look lovely."

"Thank you." Elena blushed.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Stefan said holding out his arm.

"Sure." Elena took his hand as they walked to the garden. "Is your parent here?" she looked around and noticed two cars in the drive way.

"Yes, and my uncle, but I would love to take you out…any place you want to go," Stefan asked.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't want me to meet your parents," Elena asked.

"It's not that…it's just…I have a very annoying uncle who likes to tell people things he shouldn't and…"

Elena smirked. "That an unusual situation…I understand."

You have no idea. Stefan thought. "So where would you like to go?"

Spike was leaning against the stand and listening to Stefan's conversation with the girl. "Wow, she looks like Katherine. Your broody son is hopeless Angel."

Angel walked back in tucking in his pants. Spike glared at him. I guess I'll have to tell Stefan to sanitize the kitchen since you two germed it up."

"Spike shut up." Buffy said walking in with a smile on her face.

Spike eyed her. "Um, did you forget something?"

Buffy glared at him. "What?" she looked down noticing his daze. Shit her bra was missing. She slapped Angel on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Angel watched her leave the room with confusion.

"Maybe next time you should…keep her bra on," he chuckled.

"That's it." Angel pointed a finger at him and walked toward him. Spike quickly got up and headed for the door.

"If you toss me out you're going to embarrass your son with his girlfriend." Spike scowled.

"Girlfriend." Angel looked out the window to see a girl that looks like Katherine with Stefan. They were kissing. He couldn't believe his son found someone. The last one led him on a path of despair and now he sees that hope back in his eyes. Angel smiles.

"Buffy."

"You're going to tell her. You know how she feels about Katherine." Spike said knowing Buffy despised Katherine.

Buffy walked over towards Angel. "What is it? She walked over and looked out the window.

"What is the "she bitch" doing here?" Buffy scowled. "I thought she was dead."

Spike chuckled. "She's not Katherine… Damon told me she was nothing like her, and she's very…naïve?"

"Really" Buffy glared at her son and the girl. "I think I should invite her in for dinner."

"Buffy, are you sure that's a good idea." Angel asked.

"I think it's a great idea, she can be the appetizer," Spike joked.

"Spike shut up." Buffy left and out the door.

Spike smiled. "This should be fun."

Angel sighed. "Spike behave and if I hear any crack or sick jokes, I will kick you out. I'm going to check on Damon."

Spike glared at him. "Bloody pounce."

"So what's your family like?" Elena asked.

"Oh like any other family," Stefan said. Dysfunctional, crazy and not to mention we are vampires. If only she knew.

Elena smiled and turned to see the door open. A tall blonde wearing a sun dressed walked to them. She was young maybe early thirties.

Stefan turned to see his mother coming. This was not what he needed now.

"Hi Stefan, I didn't' know you were brung someone over." Buffy smiled.

"Um, this is my mom…Buffy and this is… Elena. We go to school together," Stefan smiled.

"It's good to meet you," Buffy smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too…Um you look awfully young…what's your secret," Elena asked.

"Um, healthy diet." Buffy mumbled. She scowled as she heard Damon's laugh at her.

"Really. You will have to tell me your secret, my friend Caroline would love to know," Elena smiled.

Buffy smiled and she seemed like a good girl, so far. "Why don't' you two come in. I just finished making dinner."

"Um, well…"

"Oh, come on Stefan, it'll be fun." Elena took his hand.

Stefan scowled. "Sure."

Buffy smiled.

Elena followed them and was still amazed by their beautiful home. She looked around until Stefan took her hand and led her to the kitchen where Stefan stopped.

Stefan glared at his father and Spike. They were sitting at the table like any normal person except for the glass or red liquid lying beside them. Oh god they were going to ruin his first date. This was a disaster. Elena didn't seem fazed by this.

"Um, this is my father Angel, and this is…my uncle William."

Spike scowled at him for using his real name. "My friends call me Spike."

"Spike, wow um...Unusual names," Elena smirked and wondered if anyone called him Billy idol. He looked funny. She looked at his father and could see where he got his dashing looks from.

"You have a beautiful family Mr. Salvatore."

Angel smiled. "Thanks."

"The looks don't go all to him; Buffy has most of the good genes," Spike joked.

Stefan smiled. Buffy smirked.

"I'm sure if spike has kids it won't take his genes," Angel joked.

Elena smirked enjoying her time with his family. Dinner was good and most of the time she couldn't help but laugh at his father and his uncle. They were always teasing or mocking each other.

"So, where is your brother Damon at?" Elena asked.

Angel glared at Buffy. "Oh, he…

"He's out of town on an errand," Buffy said.

Elena picked up her phone as it beeped. Bonnie left her a text.

"_Tonight's gonna be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to say from the minute you walked in the door."_

Elena smiled_."Okay, I'll text you soon"_

"I better get back, it's late" Elena said. "Thank you for dinner and I hope to see you again sometime."

"It was no problem Elena," You can stop whenever you would like," Buffy said.

Stefan walked her out as Buffy sat down. "Seems like she is a nice girl."

"There goes are appetizer," Spike pouted.

Angel glares at him.

"Fine, I'm shutting up." Spike said.

Besides Willow should be here soon. The faster she gets here the sooner we can get this over with.

Poor Damon, if only he knows what he's in for. Spike though.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for posting this chapter so late. I didn't think much people liked it since I didn't get much reviews.<strong>

**Hope everyone likes this.**


End file.
